Chomper (Plants vs. Zombies)
Note: This article is about Chomper, for the Plant Hero counterpart, see Chompzilla. The Chomper is one of the main protagonists of the Plants vs. Zombies franchise. He is an anthropomorphic flytrap who takes parts of fighting zombies by eating them. History ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Chomper can be unlocked after the players completed Level 1-7. When planted, he eats a zombie in front of him, then chews it for a while. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Chomper returned in Plants vs. Zombies 2 is a Premium plant. He can be unlocked for $4.99 and was first introduced in Big Wave Beach. In this game, he chews zombies faster than the previous game. When Plant Food is applied, he sucks all zombies in a lane into his mouth, then instantly devours them. He is in Enforce-mint family, a family of melee plants. ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' series He returned in the Garden Warfare series as one of the playable characters on the Plants' side. His primary weapon is Chomp. In Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, a variant of him, Assistant Manager Bitey, is a playable character for pizza delivering quests. His primary weapon is Pizza Bites, and his only ability is Dough Toss (the ability that can help him fly in a higher altitude). The Disco Chomper is a boss from Steve's quest Impsomnia, while the Toxic Chomper appeared as a boss in Super Duper Brainz's quest League of Awesome. In Battle for Neighborville, he is a playable character of Attack class on the Plants' side. ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' In Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, Chomper is a Flytrap Plant of Solar class. He costs 4, with his rarity is Premium - Super Rare, and both of his strength and health are 2. When played, he destroys a zombie with 3 strengths or less. After the malfunction of the Hero-Tron 5000, a Chomper turned into Chompzilla, one of the Plant Heroes. Variants *Hot Rod Chomper *Toxic Chomper *Fire Chomper *Power Chomper *Count Chompula *Armor Chomper *Chester Chomper *Chomp Thing *Yeti Chomper *Disco Chomper *Unicorn Chomper *Twilight Chomper Powers and Abilities *'Chomp': Chomper can bite a zombie and then devour it. *'Goop': Chomper can create a goop that can stall a zombie down. **'Super Sticky Goop': A goop that sticks zombies and makes them unable to move. **'Cheesy Goop': A goop that can deal damages to zombies. **'Grody Goop': He can shoot a toxic cloud that deal damages to zombies. **'Chomp Cannon': He can shoot an explosive goop that deal damages to zombies. *'Burrow': He can tunnel underground and instantly chomp a zombie in front of the ground. **'Sprint Burrow': A faster burrow but shorter range. Spikeweeds *'Spikeweed': It grabs a zombie and deal damages to it. **'Spiky Spikeweed': A weaker spikeweed, but the victim get snagged longer and deal more damages than its predecessor. **'Chesterweed' A Chester version of Spikeweed that is very fast when attacking a zombie. **'Vampweed': A weed that heals Chomper when a zombie get snagged by it. Weakness In the original games, Chomper is vulnerable while chewing. Additionally, he cannot eat all zombies, such as machines and bosses. Other appearances ''Plants vs. Zombies'' comics Chomper appeared in the comics as one of the plants who support Nate Timeley and Patrice Blazing fighting zombies. ''Diary of a Minecraft Zombie'' He was mentioned in Bullies and Buddies by Zack, as the zombies were eaten by plants (referring to him). Gallery Chomper2.png|Chomper SpikeweedGW1.png|Spikeweed Spiky_SpikeweedGW1.png|Spiky Spikeweed VampweedGW2.png|Vampweed Chesterweed.png|Chesterweed Rocket_Chomper.jpg|Assistant Manager Bitey Trivia *Chomper's Suburban Almanac Entry mentioned Little Shop of Horror, a film in 1986. **His appearance is similar to Audrey II from the before-mentioned film, and possibly Piranha Plant from Super Mario Bros franchise. *He is one of the few plants who eat zombies, the other being Toadstool, Snap Pea, Three-Headed Chomper, and Chompzilla. *One of his variants, Count Chompula, alongside Vampire Sunflower, and Vampweed, are the only plants that are vampires. Navigation Category:Male Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Predators Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Dark Horse Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Superheroes Category:Summoners Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroic Creation Category:Chaotic Good